Epiphany
by Holey
Summary: Lily and James are friends before they go to Hogwarts. This is going to be all seven years. Not that great at summerys but this is going to be a good Fic, I swear! R/R Please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters or anything related to them in this story. I own some of the characters, but if you recognize one, chances are it isn't mine.  
  
  
June 1968  
"James Potter! Get down here right now!" Lily Evans stood underneath a large oak tree in-between her and the Potter's yard. Looking up, she could see her neighbor's head poking out of the window of the tree house that James's and her own father had built for the two of them.  
  
" Aww Lily," James grinned, showing a gap in his mouth where a tooth was supposed to go. "You're not mad at me, are you? Lily? All I did was put a frog in your pocket. It's no big deal."  
  
"James! You are so mean! You know I don't like frogs. They're slimy." She shuddered to emphasize her disgust.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily. It was just a joke." James started to climb down the rope ladder to the ground. The second both feet were off the ladder, Lily tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Ok, We're even now." She smiled as she got off of James. She looked at him with her deep emerald green eyes and questioned him, "James." Her seven-year old voice was full of innocence, "Will we be friends forever?"  
James looked thoughtful for a moment, the solemnly replied, "Lily, I promise that no matter what, we will be best friends forever."  
Lily smiled and hugged him just as Mrs. Potter came out onto the porch and called, "James! Time to wash up for dinner. And don't you dare even think about bringing anything slimy into this house."  
Laughing, Lily and James broke their embrace and walked off into different directions towards their own houses, not aware of what obstacles were in store for them in the future.  
  
  
*****4 YEARS LATER*****  
  
"Come on Lily," said James, impatiently waiting in the tree house for his friend to climb onto the platform at the top of the old rope ladder. "Hurry up slowpoke," he gently teased her, his big brown eyes full of sadness. "Sit down," he directed, pointing to a child-sized chair, dusty from lack of use.  
  
As Lily settled herself into the chair, she looked around at their childhood escape. She smiled as she thought of memories from her and James's youth. Comic books and action figures were scattered all over one side of the tree house, while Lily's old tea set and paper dolls were neatly placed on shelves along one wall. Notes and pictures were tacked up on the walls along with a chalkboard used in the past to write notes to each other. Memoirs from when the tree house was the envy of the neighborhood kids. Sure, they had let other kids up here, but only their closest friends. Others had never set foot inside it. Not for a lack of trying, however Lily and James were especially careful, making sure that the door was securely locked every night after they had finished playing in it. Not all the tree house memories were good, Lily recalled, remembering the time when James and his friends Sirius, Remus, and Gryffin had held a sleepover in the tree house, and hadn't even bothered to invite her. In fact,   
they had kicked her out when she had come up to see who was in her and James's play house. They had laughed at her and she ran home crying. That was two years ago, too long to stay mad at her best friend. Besides there had been times when she had played with one of her friends without inviting James.  
  
But now, it was her and James in the tree house alone. Lily turned to look at her best friend and saw him close to tears. Immediately she began to worry. Something had to be wrong. Was Someone dying? Lily knew that James potter never cried. She had known him her entire life and had only seen him cry twice. Once, at her father's funeral last year, and then also when they were eight and she had gotten mad at him and kicked him in the balls. Lily had cried when she did that too, because she was afraid that James would hate her. When she had started to cry, he had stopped and comforted her. He was her best friend and they knew everything about each other. Even though at school they played with their separate friends, after school, on weekends, and all summer long they were almost inseparable.  
  
Now Lily sat in their tree house, which was used less and less the older they became. This summer, neither of them had stepped foot inside until the warm day in mid-July when James asked Lily to meet him up in it before lunch.  
  
James cleared his throat and refused to make eye contact with his best friend in the world. He was silent for a moment, deep in thought, absentmindedly running his finger through his unruly dark hair. Lily saw this and realized how serious this must be. James always ran his fingers through his hair when he was nervous. James looked up at lily and started to talk. "Lily," he began, "We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. You've always been there for me, and you've always understood me. I…I'm gonna miss you so much." He turned his head so she couldn't see his eyes start to water. He continued: "I hate lying to you, but I'm not allowed to say anything without getting into huge trouble. We've always been different but I've always had to hide it, now I have to leave, and I can't even tell you why." He slammed his fist on the tiny wooden table and looked at Lily. "When summer is over, you're going back to school and be with all of your friends, while I get sent away to live in a school without anyone I know. Its just not fair. Why Can't you be like me? Or why I can't be mug..normal I mean." He pounded his fist on the table again, making dust scatter.  
Lily got out of her tiny chair and walked around the table to squat next to James's chair. She threw her arms around him laughed. "Don't be silly," she said, "Even if you do have to go away to a boarding school, we'll still be best friends. I can come and visit you, and we'll write to each other all the time. We'll be like pen friends. And you never have to lie to me. You know you can always tell me the truth, even if you're not supposed to, I won't tell anyone. You know me better than that. As for the school, you'll make new friends and bring them home for me to meet over the holidays. It'll be fun!" She tried to sound cheerful, but inside she was devastated. How could he?!?! Here she about to start in a new school where she knew no one but her snobby older sister, and he was leaving her!! This was not fair!  
  
"Is that all?" she asked timidly, praying it was.  
  
"Yeah," James mumbled, "That's all." 


	2. Chapter 2

"James!" a distant voice broke the silence in the tree house.  
  
"I gotta go," James mumbled , climbing down the ladder, not looking at Lily.  
  
"See you later," Lily replied, turning to look out of one of the windows. She watched James as he ran across his yard and into his house. Once he was inside, Lily broke down into tears.  
  
A half hour later, Lily wiped her eyes and climbed down the old rope ladder. She hurried across her yard and rushed up to the bathroom. She splashed cool water on her face and blew her nose. She checked in the mirror, making sure no one could tell she had been crying, and quietly went downstairs.  
  
She stopped outside the kitchen, eavesdropping on her mother, who was talking on the telephone.   
  
"I have no idea what to think," Mrs. Evans spoke in a hushed tone. "It says Lily is a witch. And that I need to go to London and buy her supplies like a wand. I have no idea who came up with this joke, but I don't think Lily needs to find out." She paused listening to the voice on the other end of the phone. "But Odelia."   
  
It's Mrs. Potter, Lily thought to herself. James must have pulled another joke on me, but mum found it first.  
  
"You mean its real?" Lily's mother continued sounding awed. "Lily is actually a witch?" Another pause. "Yes, of course you can come over and explain this to us. Heaven knows I don't understand it…Yes of course…No, I won't tell anyone…Lily will be so surprised…alright. See you soon Odelia. Bye."  
  
Wow! Lily thought. A witch? Like the ones in the books Petunia used to read? With magical powers? This can't be real. Or could it be? I remember weird stuff happening when I was little. Like when Petunia pushed me off the rope ladder and tried to get into the tree house after I unlocked it, but she couldn't get it opened. And when I got up it opened just like normal. Or when I was five, Petunia tried to throw water on me, but none of the water came out until she held it upside down to look at it and spilled all over her. But that wasn't magic, that was just luck. I need to find out what's going on.   
  
Lily counted to five and then nonchalantly walked into the kitchen, not wanting her mother to find out she had heard her telephone conversation with Mrs. Potter. As she opened the refrigerator to start fixing lunch, Irene Evans turned to her youngest daughter.  
  
"Lily darling," She started. "You received a letter in the post today. I don't understand it, and I don't expect you to either, but Mrs. Potter will be over after lunch to explain. The letter is on the table. You can read it now, and when Mrs. Potter comes over you can ask her any questions. Ok dear?" And she turned back to prepare lunch as Lily slowly walked to the table and saw the thick parchment envelope with her name addressed in green ink.  
  
She slowly turned the letter over to examine the broken seal on the back. There was a snake, a lion, a raven, and a badger on a crest. Strange, Lily thought. Hogwarts? What a funny name. Carefully opening the letter, Lily read:  
  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
Of WITCHCRAFT And WIZARDRY   
  
Headmaster: Artemus Dippet  
(Order of Merlin, Second Class; Asst. Chf. Warlock,   
International Confed. Of Wizards.)  
  
Dear Miss. Evans,   
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.   
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.   
Yours Sincerely,   
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Deputy Headmaster  
  
  
So its true? Lily glanced at her mother, who was cutting carrots for lunch. "Mum?" she asked quietly. "What does this mean?"  
  
"I have no idea honey," her mother replied. "I have no idea," she repeated as she chopped a carrot. "But please don't tell your sister. She's been really moody lately and still hasn't adjusted since your father died. Lets wait until this gets straightened out before we tell her, Ok?"  
  
"Sure Mum," Lily put the letter in a drawer. "Need any help?" And she got to work, setting the table for three.  
  
  
Author's Note: I know that this chapter is a little short, but I promise the rest will be longer. Also thanks to Katrina for putting this on FanFic while my computer is acting mean. Anyone who is actually reading this story, you should review it. You should also read Katrina's fic. (A Great Adventure). Its really good. Also thank you Emily for the awesome idea. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch was a silent meal. Lily said nothing, thinking she may begin talking about the letter. Petunia was in her usual bad mood, for reasons nobody, including Petunia herself, knew. Mrs. Evans tried making conversation, but gave when she realized she might as well have been talking to the geraniums sitting on the window sill above the sink.  
  
After they were finished, Mrs. Evans announced that Mrs. Potter was coming over for tea, and that Petunia should go over to her friend Anastasia's house for the afternoon. Immediately, Petunia rebelled. "What about Lily?" she demanded. "why doesn't she have to leave?"  
  
"Lily is going to stay here and keep James company," Mrs. Evans patiently explained.  
  
"FINE!" Petunia shouted and stormed up the stairs to her room. Mrs. Evans exchanged a glance with her youngest daughter, clearly not too worried, since Petunia did this at least twice a day. She had always been close with her father and after he died in a car accident, she had changed dramatically, for the worse.  
  
"Come on Lily," Mrs. Evans said. "Lets do these dishes and get ready for Mrs. Potter."  
  
  
*****  
  
At three o'clock, Mrs. Potter rang the doorbell to the Evans' house. Lily answered and led her into the sitting room. She looked excited as she sat down on a comfy chair. The door opened and Mrs. Evans came in with a tray of tea and scones. She shut the door behind her and poured the tea. When the three of them were served, Mrs. Potter broke the silence.  
  
"Well Lily, congratulations. I didn't know you had magic in you."  
  
Lily's mother gasped. "You mean its real? The letter? Lily is actually a witch?"  
  
I Suppose she is, if Hogwarts sent her a letter. If you let her go, I'll make sure James looks after her. Not that she'll need it. The wizarding world is a lot safer than the muggle world."  
  
"Muggle world?" What on earth is a muggle?" Mrs. Evans sounded dumbfounded. Lily sat forward in her chair to make sure she heard every word Mrs. Potter said about the letter.  
  
"A muggle is someone non-magical. You and Petunia are muggles. We live in the muggle world. Lily will go to Hogwarts to learn how to live like a wizard in the wizarding world."  
  
"But how will she get there? I can't take off work to drive Lily to a school of magic." Mrs. Evans was starting to look doubtful. Lily felt disappointment start to settle in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't going to get to go.  
  
Mrs. Potter sounded like she was ready for that question. You can take meet us at the train station on your lunch break. We can drive Lily to the station, and you will be there to see her off."  
  
When Lily's mother said nothing, Mrs. Potter turned to Lily and smiled. "Lily, honey, do you have any questions?"  
  
Lily thought for a moment and then asked, "Where would I stay if I went to Hogwarts?"  
  
Mrs. Potter replied, "There are dormitories, separated of course, where the students sleep. There are usually four or five in a dormitory."  
  
"Where would I buy my wand and stuff?" That was what was really bothering Lily. She had been to London a lot, but had never seen a store that sold wands.  
  
"You can come to London with James and I. We'll show you around. It's rather difficult to explain. Your mum can come too. That way she will know how to do it too." She looked at Lily's mother, who looked overwhelmed at the thought of a different world her daughter was to be a part of.  
  
"That would probably be best," Mrs. Evans Agreed. "I'm not sure I believe this enough to do it alone."  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more," Mrs. Potter replied, sipping her tea. "Can you get Monday morning off so we can go into London?"  
  
"I think I can take Monday off," Mrs. Evans paused, looking at the letter. "What does this mean? 'We await your owl'?"  
  
Mrs. Potter took another sip of tea before she explained how wizards and witches used owls to send letters to each other instead of the muggle post.  
  
When she was finished explaining, Lily asked worriedly, "Where will I go to send an owl to tell Hogwarts that I'm coming?"  
  
Mrs. Potter assured her that she would send an owl to Professor Dumbledore to inform him that she and James were coming, and that she was explaining everything about the wizarding world to the Evans family.   
  
As Mrs. Potter was talking, Mrs. Evans was looking at a picture on the end table. It was of Lily, Petunia and their father, taken just months before he had died. Petunia looked so happy, laughing with her father and sister. She never smiled anymore, Mrs. Evans thought sadly. How on earth will she take the news that her sister is a witch and is leaving in a month. Life was so much easier when her husband was alive, especially when dealing with Petunia. Mrs. Evans felt she could never connect with Petunia the way her husband had. Mrs. Evans Suddenly snapped out of her train of thought and started talking with her best friend.   
  
While her mother and Mrs. Potter chitchatted for a while, her thoughts were all jumbled up in her head. I am a witch. I get to go to a brand new school with my best friend. I don't have to listen to Petunia anymore. She can't boss me around when I'm not here. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me.   
  
As she was talking to Odelia, Irene Evans glanced at her daughter. She looked so excited. Irene had not seen Lily show this much emotion since her father had died. Lily had always kept to herself, never letting anyone get to close. Apart from James, Lily didn't have too many close friends. Maybe this school is exactly what she needed, both to help her move on about her father's tragic death, and to help her learn to let her emotions show a little bit. Mrs. Evans just hoped she wasn't helping her youngest daughter make the biggest mistake of her life. 


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week passed by like a blur for Lily. Petunia was in an awful mood ever since Mrs. Evans broke the news to her about Lily. Lily avoided her sister as much as possible, spending most of her time at the Potter's, learning about the magical world she had been accepted into. By the end of the week, Lily felt as though she had been a part of the wizarding world for years. Still, nothing James or Mrs. Potter said could have prepared her for the shopping trip they were going to take Monday morning.  
********  
Lily woke up early on Monday. She could hear the sounds of her sister snoring in the room next to hers, and her mother downstairs making breakfast. Lily went into the bathroom to take her shower, then went downstairs after getting dressed.  
Mrs. Evans looked up from the stove where she was making French toast. "'Morning Lily darling," she said chipperly.  
"'Morning Mum," Lily replied, grabbing a plate and sitting down to eat.  
"Mrs. Potter is coming over at nine to take us shopping." She served Lily a piece of French Toast, then started to making a piece for herself.   
Lily finished her toast in a hurry, then rushed upstairs to finish getting ready. After she brushed her teeth, she was pulling her bright red hair into a ponytail when she heard the doorbell ring. She could hear her mother greeting the Potters. As she finished her hair, James thundered up the stairs, opened her bedroom door, walked in and sat down on her bed, looking impatiently at her.  
"James!" she exclaimed, shocked. "I could have been getting dressed!"  
"Then learn to lock your door," he retorted, grinning.  
"You're terrible!" Lily replied, laughing.  
"Well, lets go. What are you waiting for? We don't have all day," James hopped off of her bed and ran back down the stairs, with Lily right behind him. As they came down the stairs laughing, Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Evans exchanged a glance.   
  
"Come on now, let's get in the car," Mrs. Evans shooed the two out the door. The entire way to London, Lily and James chattered in the backseat. After Mrs. Evans parked in a parking garage, then the four walked down the sidewalk, enjoying the sunny, July morning. Mrs. Potter led the group to a small pub between a bookstore and a store selling records. People passed by the pub, not even glancing at it. It was almost as though they couldn't see it. Strange, Lily thought as they stepped inside the dark building. A bell rang as the door shut behind them, enclosing the four in the smoky darkness of the pub. The bartender greeted Mrs. Potter, asking her how Mr. Potter was. As she was talking, Lily and James looked at each other and tried not to laugh out loud. The bartender, Tom, Mrs. Potter had called him, was toothless and balding. After about five minutes, Mrs. Potter excused her and the others by telling Tom they had a lot of shopping to do. With that having been said, they walked into a small courtyard, surrounded by a brick wall. Mrs. Potter took a wand out of her handbag and tapped a brick three times.   
  
"Its three up and two across from the trash can," Mrs. Potter explained as the bricks moved to form an archway onto the twisting cobbled street. "This is Diagon Alley," Mrs. Potter announced, walking through the brick arch. "Come on," she beckoned them to follow her.  
  
"You brought money right?" she asked Mrs. Evans. When she nodded, Mrs. Potter continued talking: "Good, now on to Gringotts. Its run by goblins, but don't act any differently than you would with regular people. They can be quite mean if you get on their wrong side."   
  
Mrs. Potter continued talking while Lily looked around at Diagon Alley as they passed, in awe and wonder. There were shops selling everything from robes to brooms to cauldrons. As they passed a shop filled with magical creatures, Lily pinched herself to make sure this wasn't a dream.  
  
At that moment, Mrs. Potter had led the group up the street to a gleaming snow-white building. Standing by the bronze doors, stood a creature that had to be a goblin. It was about Lily's height and wearing a scarlet and gold uniform. As they walked by, he bowed to them. Inside the first set of doors was another set, only this time the doors were silver. They walked through the silver doors and into a great marble hall. There were hundreds of goblins working behind tall counters. There were doors leading out of the hall, and goblins showing people around.   
  
Mrs. Potter marched up to a goblin at the counter and announced, "We would like to open an account for Miss Lily Evans." The goblin looked up and saw Mrs. Potter. His expression turned from sour and sarcastic to almost ashamed. Clearly, Lily thought, The Potters are a respected or well-known family. Everyone seems to know who they are, and they are all very friendly. She looked around while her mother handed the goblin several twenty-pound notes. The goblin recorded it and handed Mrs. Evans a small gold key. "Vault 232," and snapped his long fingers. Another goblin came, "Take these four to their vaults," the first goblin ordered.  
  
The second goblin led the Potters and the Evans' to a door. Inside was a cart on what appeared to be a railroad track. Once the five were inside the cart, they set off on the ride of their lives, twisting and turning down the dark track, making their way deeper and deeper underground.  
  
They stopped first at Lily's new vault, and with Mrs. Potter telling her what to get out, they set off again. Earlier in the week, James had explained the currency system to Lily, so she knew what was what when she got her money out. After Mrs. Potter took some money out of their safe, they got set off to go shopping.  
  
After stepping out into the bright sunshine, Mrs. Potter directed them to the robe shop. While Lily and James were being measured for their new robes, Mrs. Potter was explaining wizarding ways to Mrs. Evans. After purchasing their robes, they headed to the bookshop, Flourish and Blotts. They bought their needed books, and dragged James away from the display of Quidditch Throughout the Ages. After doing so, they went next door to buy quills, parchment, and ink. After stopping at various shops to buy cauldrons, scales, telescopes, and various potion ingredients, they went to buy wands.   
  
The store Mrs. Potter directed them to was an old shop with Peeling gold letters announcing: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C. They entered theshop and saw it was filled with narrow boxes. Even the aura in the shop seemed magical, and it gave Lily the chills.  
  
A man walked out of the shadows to greet them. After shaking hands with Mrs. Potter he introduced himself as Mr. Ollivander to Lily and her mother. With that being done, he took out a tape measure and said, "Well Lily, lets see what I have for you." And he explained the process of making wands as he measured her.  
  
"I know just the wand for you!" he exclaimed joyfully once he was done measuring her, and rushed to the back of the shop. He returned holding a box, and removed a wand out of it. "Ten and a quarter, swishy, made out of willow. Perfect for charm work," he announced as he held it out for Lily. She took it in her hand and immediately felt a warmth in her fingertips. She waved it around a little, sending sparks flying out of it.   
  
"Perfect," Mr. Ollivander exclaimed. "Your turn Mr. Potter."   
  
James was a bit harder to find a match for, but finally, the tenth one sent sparks flying. Mr. Ollivander wrapped the wands and Lily and James paid for them. They pick up their bags and walked across the street , thanking Mr. Ollivander.  
  
A sign announced they were entering Eeylop's Owl Europium. When the group got inside, Lily was amazed. Never before in her life had she seen so many owls. Barn, screech, snowy, and tawny. All of them were amazing. She looked over every one of them, trying to find the one she liked best. James picked his out quickly, choosing a large barn owl. Lily lingered for a while longer, finally choosing a smaller, tawny one with chestnut colored feathers.   
  
After paying for their owls, they left Diagon Alley, stopping for lunch in the Leaky Cauldron before going home.   
  
On the way home, Lily and James gave each other suggestions on what to name each other's owl. James decided on Scalf, while Lily agreed to Calypso. As they approached their houses, Mrs. Potter gave Lily her train ticket. "It's a bit difficult to get to the platform without being noticed, but we'll manage," she informed her smiling. "Just be ready when we come and get you on the first."  
  
  
Author's Note: I Got Reviewed!!! YEAH!!!!!! Thank you to my THREE awesome reviewers. I have a lot of stuff planned for this book, and I hope you will all like it. Ummm.. Lets see here. Amber: I'm going to try to post a new chapter every few days or so, but don't get mad if I don't. I have to type them up, save them to a disk, then give them to Katrina to post for me. That alone could take to or three days, because I'm kinda a slow typist. But, I have a lot of the stuff written out, its just a matter of typing it.   
  
CrAzY4sIrIuS: Of course you can Be! I needed some ideas for characters and you can be one of them. YEAH! I'm thinking you can be Sirius's first girlfriend at Hogwarts. Sound good?  
  
BlooHeart: Thank you very much. I'm honored that you read my fic. I hope you like it and will keep on reading it.  
  
Amber:Thank you, and I'll post again soon. Be patient  
  
Everyone Else Who has Read This Fic, But Hasn't Reviewed: You Better Review. I'm warning you. (Although I'm not quite sure what I would do if you don't review. But I know it will Be something Drastic. Perhaps killing off certain characters? Maybe)Anyways, I'm gonna go work on homework. School is the Devil. Read my other fic too, and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you guys: Katrina, Tori, Emily (Sorry I can't go to classes for awhile Its sad), and to my wonderfully awesome reviewers. WOW! I have got to stop eating Chocolate. It makes me SO hyper. Bye-bye. 


	5. Chapter 5

From the day they went shopping to the day Lily left, Petunia was in a horrible mood. She spent all her time up in her room listening to music. She didn't even eat with Mrs. Evans and Lily anymore. If she did come downstairs and Lily was there, she would storm back upstairs. She constantly picked fights with her mother and Lily. She became so unbearable, Lily spent most of her time in her room or at the Potter's. When she found out Sirius and Remus were going to Hogwarts too, she was shocked and dismayed. James always acted differently when he was around the boys. He ignored and excluded Lily. She recalled she had done the same, when she was playing with her friends, but never on purpose. It seemed like James was deliberately avoiding her whenever Sirius was around. And, since both of Sirius's parents worked, he was at the Potter's a lot.  
  
But, even with her personal problems, the last weeks of August flew by for Lily. Before she knew it, it was September first and Mrs. Potter was at her house with James, ready to take Lily to King's Cross Station. Lily was happy to find out that Sirius's parents had taken the day off of work to see him off.  
  
Lily's own mother was waiting at Platform nine when they arrived.  
  
"This is the right platform, right?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"No," Mrs. Potter checked James's ticket. "We need nine and three-quarters."  
  
"Nine and three-quarters!?!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed. "There's no such platform!"  
  
"Just walk through that barrier in between nine and ten. it's a little like Diagon Alley, but not as complicated. You go first with James, then Lily and I will follow," Mrs. Potter explained, gesturing to the barrier.  
  
Lily watched in amazement as her mother and James disappeared into the barrier.  
  
"Ok Lily, our turn," Mrs. Potter started to walk to the barrier, with Lily following after. Even though the barrier looked solid, the two walked right through it.  
  
On the other side, there were sets of parents standing along the scarlet steam engine, talking to their children through the windows. Trunks were scattered on the platform, along with owls, bags, and broomsticks. James saw the brooms and immediately began griping. Lily had heard all about Quidditch and flying, and couldn't wait to learn to fly. She had been extremely disappointed when she found out that first years couldn't have brooms, so she would have to wait to learn to play Quidditch until next year. As the Evans' and Potters walked along the platform, pushing two trolleys that held all of James and Lily's school supplies, Mrs. Potter kept on stopping to say hello to people, and introducing them to Lily and her mom. They were introduced to so many people, Lily couldn't remember them all. Suddenly, James broke out in a run, sprinting towards a tall dark haired man, leaving the mothers and Lily behind. James hugged the man and laughed.  
  
"Dad!" he exclaimed, sounding surprised. You siad you were going to be out of town until next week!"  
  
"What?!?" Mr. Potter asked, pretending to be shocked. "And miss my son leaving for his first year at Hogwarts? I think not!" He turned and hugged Lily and Mrs. Evans, then kissed his wife.   
  
Lily felt a surge of anger and pain when Mr. Potter hugged her. Her dad should be here. He and Mr. Potter would surprise them at the platform, then her dad would pick her up and spin her around. Then he'd kiss her on her nose and tell her how proud he was of his sweet little Lily. She choked back tears and turned around so the adults and James couldn't see her bright green eyes fill with sadness.  
  
"Come on, Lily," James's voice made her jump slightly. "We need to save good seats for us, Sirius and Remus."   
  
Mr. Potter help load the two trunks into a compartment on the train. It was the only one not filled with people or trunks. In fact, it there was only one person in it, and she was sitting in the corner, her nose buried in a book. She was already dressed in her black Hogwarts robes, and her black hair hung in her face. Lily couldn't see the title of her book, but made a mental note to herself to ask the girl about it. But right now, she wanted to spend a little more time with her mum before she left.  
  
At 10:55, a whistle blew, signaling five minutes until departure. Lily kissed her mum goodbye and went into the compartment, leaving James, who was being fussed over by his parents. There were two more trunks in the compartment, along with the reading girl. She didn't even notice Lily when she walked in. Lily cleared her throat. "Hello," she introduced herself. "I'm Lily Evans."  
  
The girl looked up, blue eyes full of surprise. "Hi, I'm Adara Creaton. Want to sit down?" She gestured to the seat next to her  
  
"Thanks," Lily replied, sitting down. "What are you reading?"  
  
"Hogwarts: A History," Adara smiled sheepishly. "I've been obsessed with Hogwarts since my brother was accepted four years ago."  
  
"Is this your first year?" Lily asked. When she nodded, Lily continued. "Mine too. I never knew I was magical, it was pretty exciting to learn that I was a witch."  
  
"My parent knew I was a witch when I was two and kept on turning my vegetable into ice cream. I take it you're muggle born?" This time it was Lily's turn to nod. Adara went on. "Then I'd look out for the Slytherins," she warned. "My brother Bailey said they hate anyone who isn't pureblood. I think that that is so stupid don't you?" At Lily's confused expression, Adara explained that some wizards thought that pure bloods (long-time wizards on both sides of the family) were better than half-bloods (one magical parent, one muggle), and muggle-bourns.   
  
Before long, the two were talking and laughing together , like they had been for years, not minutes. Lily had already made another friend at Hogwarts. She guessed it was easier to make friends here, because everyone had something in common. She had just pointed this out to Adara, when James walked in, accompanied by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, both of whom Lily had known from her muggle school. She greeted both of them and introduced everyone to Adara. She noticed that Remus looked at Adara in awe, like he had never seen a girl before, which was crazy. At school, girls in all grades had thought he was so cute. Plus, he had this aura on mysteriousness to him, which made him even more hot.  
  
The three boys sat down and began talking about Quidditch. Lily and Adara continued talking about Hogwarts, Lily asking questions, and Adara answering them with out even looking in her book.   
  
Around noon, an old, bent witch pushed a trolley of full of food into the compartment. "Want anything dears?" she asked in a shaky voice.  
  
Adara stood up and stretched. "Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate frogs for everyone. My treat." She smiled at the boys who were looking at her like she was some kind of goddess of sweets. Lily too, looked at her in amazement, knowing how much James could eat.   
  
Adara shrugged. "I got a lot of pocket money that I cant wait to spend. I figure this way, you'll at least like me a little bit." She laughed as the old witch passed out the candy. Lily began to eat her Chocolate frog, concentrating more on the wizards card rather than the candy. She did notice, however, that Adara didn't eat. She gave all of her sweets away, saying that she wasn't hungry.  
  
After lunch, Sirius brought out a pack of exploding snap, and the five played the entire rest of the trip.  
  
  
Author's note: I know, I know. Short Chapter. I'm sorry. I've been a little busy lately and haven't had time to type or give Katrina the next chapter to post. (Thank you for that by the way, Trina. You know how much I appreciate it). Ok, thank you to my reviewers. I will try to keep posting once a week, but I can't make any promises. I am recovering from a bad, bad case of writer's block, So I had to start from scratch. I have an outline done up till fourth year, I just have to sit down and write it all out. I hope you all like it so far, and keep reading it. Also, I'm open for ideas. Even though Katrina is the absolute best and gave me a BUNCH of new ideas, thanks for that by the way. If you want, I might even use you as a character (because I suck at making them up). PLEASE HELP! Oh yeah, Lauren (CrAzY4sIrIuS): You come in the book within the next two or three chapters. I cant exactly remember where you come in and I don't have not note in front of me, but you're in there, trust me. To everyone else: read, review, enjoy or Flame. 


	6. Chapter 6

At last the train stopped, and Lily, Adara, James, Sirius, and Remus stepped out of the compartment into a sea of students. An extremely hairy, giant of a man looked over the crowd.  
  
"First years, over here," he called out gruffly. "First years."  
  
James led the little group over to the giant. "Hello," he said, looking up at the man. "I'm James Potter."  
  
"Nice to meet you," the giant replied. "I'm Hagrid. Rebeus Hagrid. Keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Who are yer friends?" He nodded at the rest of the group from the compartment.  
  
"That's Lily, the redhead; Adara, the other girl; Sirius, and Remus," James replied, pointing each person out to Hagrid.  
  
"Ok, I'll be seein' you around," Hagrid told them, then raised his voice. "Ok first years, follow me to the boats. Only four to a boat."  
  
All of the remaining students followed him to the edge of the lake, and got into old rickety boats with lanterns attached to the front. Adara, Lily, and two other girls were in one boat, and Remus, James, and Sirius joined a plump boy with a nose like a rat's in another boat.  
  
"All set?" Hagrid asked, and the boats slowly set off across the lake. They rounded a bend and caught sight of a magnificent Castle. With torrents and lights glowing in windows, it was as if Hogwarts was inviting the first years closer so they could have a better look. It looked like something straight out of a movie. The first years gasped in amazement as the boats landed on the other side of the lake. They climbed out, staring at the huge school in front of them, and started up the path to the front doors.  
  
Hagrid knocked three times on the door with the huge bronze knocker. A man with long hair and an equally long beard answered. "Ah, Hagrid!" He exclaimed joyfully. "I see you've brought us a fresh crop of first years! Perfect! Follow me everyone!"  
  
The first years followed him across the flagged stone floor. Behind a door to the right, voices from the upperclassmen could be heard. The first years were led to an empty chamber off the hall. The wizard spoke again. "Welcome to Hogwarts! Before the banquet begins, you will all be sorted into houses." He went on to explain about the houses and point system. Lily had learned all about this on the train ride from Adara. "I'll return shortly for you," the wizard finished and walked out of the chamber, his long purple robes swishing behind him as he closed the door.  
"That was Professor Dumbledore," Adara explained to Lily. "He's the transfiguration professor." Lily nodded, and the door opened again, Professor Dumbledore entering and nodding to the first years.  
  
"Come now!" He said excitedly. "The sorting is about to begin! Don't be nervous, you'll be fine!" He assured them as he ushered the first years out of the chamber. He led them into the Great Hall. Four long tables were set, and banners were hanging on the walls. The ceiling, bewitched to look like the sky, according to Hogwarts, A History, was dark blue and sprinkled with stars. A stool sat in front of the tables, and a hat was placed on the stool. It was dirty and shabby, and all of a sudden it broke out in song, singing about the founders of the school, and which qualities each one valued for their own houses. When the hat was finished, Professor Dumbledore instructed the students to sit on the stool and put the hat on when their name was called.   
  
Then, he began reading names off a scroll, calling students up alphabetically. Sirius became the first Gryffindor, followed by a Hufflepuff, then a Slytherin, and finally Adara was called. Confidently, she walked up and sat on the stool, the Sorting Hat covering her eyes. After a moment, the Hat shouted "Gryffindor!" across the Great Hall. Applause from the table Sirius sat at erupted, and Adara walked over to sit with her new house. Two people later, Lily was called. After several minutes of debating, the Hat announced that Lily was in Gryffindor. She hurried over to sit with Adara and Sirius. As the Sorting continued, Remus, James, the rat-nosed boy from the boat (who Lily found out was named Peter Pettigrew), another boy, and three more girls were also sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
After all of the first years were sorted, The extremely old wizard in the center of the staff table stood and began a long-winded speech about how great this year was going to be and how exciting the first years should be. He reminded the older students not to go into the Forbidden Forest and that the Quidditch season would start soon. Then came an announcement for everyone, although no one was paying attention anymore since they were all hungry and tired of listening to the headmaster talk for so long. "Lastly," old Professor Dippet announced. "All student must note that the new tree planted on the lawn is an extremely dangerous and precious Whomping Willow. If anyone gets too close to it, it will attack. So please stay away from it, as I'm sure Madam Pomfrey does not want to replace any eyeballs this term. So with that having been said, Lets eat."   
  
He clapped his hands and trays full of food appeared on the table. Lily had never seen so much food in her entire life. There was enough food for at least ten Christmas dinners with her entire family. And such a variety too! There was goose, turkey, pheasant, beef, ham, and chicken. For sides there were mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, Au Gratin potatoes, baked potatoes, scalloped potatoes, corn, vegetable medley, rolls, biscuits, salad, fruit salad, a jell-o salad, cranberries, applesauce, and a whole lot more. Lily's mouth was watering before she had even started helping herself to the food. She filled her plate and began eating, not realizing how famished she actually was.   
  
As they ate, Lily found out about her fellow Gryffindors. The girls were Colette, Elita, and Rainia. The other boy's name was Holden. Colette was a tall, blond haired, brown-eyed girl with a charming smile. Elita had dark brown hair and was constantly joking around. Both were from wizarding families.   
  
The third girl, Rainia had come from the muggle world like Lily. However, in Rainia's case it had been under much worse circumstances. Blue eyes shifting uncomfortably, she told the group how her muggle father had walked out on her witch mother when she was pregnant with her. Her mum had tried to find work in the wizarding world, but there weren't too many positions available to a pregnant woman. So Rainia's mother moved to the muggle world where she lived on welfare for three years, until she met a man who helped them financially, and eventually married him. Her new stepfather was abusive towards Rainia, and when her mum told him that they were witches, he left them, taking all their possessions with him. They went back to living on welfare with her mother working two eight-hour shift as a waitress. Social services finally decided she wasn't a suitable guardian, so they sent Rainia to live with her biological father and stepmother. With three half brothers and a half sister, Rainia was treated more like a housekeeper than as the long-lost daughter she was. Eventually, she ran away. She tried to find her mother, but no one seemed to know were she had moved too. Rainia was taken by Social Services and placed in a foster home. For three years she was shuffled from foster home to foster home, until she received her letter from Hogwarts. Luckily, her current foster parents were understanding and supported her acceptance to Hogwarts. Lily and the others were shocked at her story, and immediately befriended her.   
  
Holden had dirty blond hair and sky blue eyes. He too had come from a muggle family and had no idea he was magical. He and Peter had sat together on the train, so he knew that Peter had come from a wizarding family. After dinner was done, dessert appeared on the tables. Filling up on cakes, cookies, tarts, and pastries, Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus told the others about themselves. Before too long, dessert was done and the new Gryffindors were escorted up several flights of stairs by a prefect. They came to a portrait of an extremely large woman, who asked them "Password?" when they came and stood in front of her. Lily was shocked. James hadn't said anything about talking pictures. She looked over at him, he shrugged and mouthed "Sorry." She nodded and entered the common room. It was a circular room with a fireplace, tables, and comfy armchairs. Lily decided that they must be in one of the Towers, and was directed to the first year girls dormitory. When they opened the door, they found their belongings at the foot of each four-poster bed. Lily changed into her pajamas and yawned, not realizing until that moment just how tired she was. She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow, feeling scared, yet secure, surrounded by new friends and ready to begin her new life as a witch.  
  
  
A/N: OK…Lets see. Thank you for everyone who reviewed:  
  
Calypso: Thanks, and nice work catching my thank-you mistake. Sorry about that, it gets kinda confusing remembering which people I've thanked.  
  
Friend to the Spiders: What train rides? I'm confused. But thanks for reviewing. I appreciate it.  
  
Ti: Good eye! I am going to make Dumbledore headmaster second year and up, even though that isn't entirely correct. (Also, you didn't sound mean, and if you did, oh well, I've got to learn to take criticism). About Petunia, Thank you. I figure something like that would change someone, and I kinda like to think that she might not have always been a complete and total bitch, even if she actually was.. Of course you can be in it. I'm always in need of new characters. I've almost recovered completely so Yeah! Thank you so much for liking it.  
  
Bijou/star/JackThePumpkinKing: I'm glad, Thank you very much.  
  
Hippogriffs-rock: Thank you Did this chapter answer your question about Mr. Potter?  
  
Musicizdbest: Thank you, I appreciate it.  
  
Bookworm: Great! Thanks a lot.  
  
Everyone: Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing (those of you who have that is), and being patient. I decided I want to post a chapter a week, so I have time to do other stuff besides write (Like going to class, working, and of course, playing tennis). So look for chapter seven on Tuesday or Wednesday. Keep reading and Please keep reviewing. Also, if you have any questions or ideas, you can write them on a review, or you can e-mail me at Holey22002@Yahoo.com. Thank you all. 


	7. Chapter 7

On Monday, Lily, James, and the other students at Hogwarts started class. That morning, Lily got lost three times on her way to her first class, History of Magic, which was taught by an extremely boring and grumpy old professor, Professor Binns. Luckily, on their way to lunch the first day, they only got lost once. Over lunch, James, Lily, Sirius, Adara, Remus, Rainia, Peter, Colette, Holden, and Elita talked about how their morning classes had gone. Lily, James, Adara, Sirius, and Remus all thought they had gone well, but the others weren't so sure. Peter didn't get most of the stuff Professor Binns was talking about, and when he had asked the mean old man a question, he had humiliated poor Peter in front of all of the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff first years. James, Sirius and Remus were shocked that a teacher would be so mean to a student, and immediately, History of Magic became all the first year's least favorite subject.   
  
After lunch, the group of Gryffindors headed down the stone stairs into the cold, dimly-lit dungeons. Professor Colmetforde was a middle-aged, balding man, who was very enthusiastic about teaching. However, he sometimes got carried away with himself and ended up teaching three lessons in the time they were supposed to have one. The first thing he announced when the Gryffindors and the Slytherins sat down was that they would start brewing their first potions the next week. Then he began to explain the different types of potions and how useful good ones could be, but bad ones could be fatal or deadly. "…Everything bad has to have some sort of good purpose. If there is one thing you remember from my class, make it that. Every bad thing has to have a little amount of good in it. Nothing is completely horrible, and everything has a good purpose." He reminded the class this at least twenty times during the lesson, and by the time it was over, he had it drilled into all of the students' heads.   
  
On Tuesday, the Gryffindor first years had a flying lesson in the morning. The flying instructor was a fairly new teacher, Madam Hooch who told them about her career as a keeper for the Falmouth Falcons. When James asked her if she had known the world-famous beaters for the Falcons, Kevin and Karl Broadmoor, she told them stories about practices when they had jokingly jinxed the reserve team's beater's brooms so they both flew upside down. Then, she had sternly warned them never to tamper with another player's broom, or the balls in Quidditch, or else she would make sure they suffered the consequences. They all agreed that they wouldn't want to find out what those consequences were, and then continued their lesson. As it turned out, Lily, who was rather nervous about flying on a broomstick, was a pretty good flyer, and even Madam Hooch complimented her. "If you keep that flying up," She told Lily and the class, " You may very well find yourself playing Quidditch for Gryffindor, or even for a League team like the Falcons." Lily was so surprised that she almost fell off her broom, which she was sitting on and hovering about three feet above the ground on. Of course, Madam Hooch also said that to James, who had been flying for several years, and to Sirius, who had been flying for most of his life. When the bell rang signaling the end of the lesson, the first years reluctantly went inside to eat lunch.   
  
Wednesday they had a transfiguration lesson with Professor Dumbledore. He was a genius and when he taught, everyone knew what he was saying. Transfiguration was also a fun class, because after about fifteen minutes of note-taking, everyone got to try and turn a match into a needle. With the help of Professor Dumbledore, everyone had succeeded in this task by the end of the lesson.  
  
After Transfiguration came Herbology. The professor, Professor Sprout was also a new teacher. She had brown, frizzy hair and dirt under her fingernails. Herbology was the only class besides flying the first years had outside. It was held in the greenhouses outside the school. Full of exotic and unusual plants, the greenhouses were definitely a fun place to have class. The class itself taught the students about plants and fungi and what they were used for. It actually turned out to be quite fun learning to care for unusual plants like the asphodel.   
  
Thursday brought Charms in the morning, taught by a teeny, tiny man called Professor Flitwick. Lily decided that that was definitely her favorite class. She loved everything about it, and was amazed at the wand work she could do her first day. Professor Flitwick, who was so small he had to stand on a pile of books to be seen by the class, demonstrated wand movements and they spent the rest of the lesson practicing them until they had them perfect.   
  
Thursday night brought Astronomy to the Gryffindors. At midnight, the first years went up to the astronomy tower and spent an hour learning about the stars and planets. By the time they got back at one o'clock, they were all extremely tired. But luckily, their schedules told them they didn't have a class until after lunch the next day, so they could all sleep in. And sleep in they did. Lily got up first among the girls in her dorm, and that was at ten-thirty. She went down to the common room ad found James there by himself, practicing wand movements.  
  
"Swish and flick. Swish and flick," he murmured to himself, unaware that Lily was standing behind him. "Swish and flick…no, that's not right. Damn."  
  
"Watch your language James," Lily scolded, making him jump.  
  
He turned around and started to explain what he was doing. "I was..uh…just practicing. You know, making sure I had it down for next week." He finished lamely.  
  
"Yeah right James," Lily confronted him. "Do you not get how to do the movements?"  
  
"Not really," James shifted nervously from one foot to the other, running his hand through his already messy dark hair.  
  
"That's ok," Lily replied, feeling bad for her friend. "If you want, we can meet later in the library to practice." When James smiled with relief, she added jokingly, "I won't tell anyone that you suck at it either."  
  
He swatted at her and she left the common room to go shower and get ready for lunch and afternoon classes.   
  
They had agreed to meet in the library that night and Lily was excited. Ever since they had arrived at Hogwarts, James hadn't paid a lot of attention to her. He spent most of his time joking around with Peter, Remus, and Sirius. That is, when Sirius wasn't with his new girlfriend, Lauren. Lauren Symone was a Ravenclaw second year with brown hair and black eyes. She was about average height and very hyper, with a bubbly personality. She was a known Quidditch addict and a chaser on the Ravenclaw team. Apart from that, she was always getting in trouble with her big mouth. More than once, James had given a professor an excuse for why Sirius was late. After the third time the first week, James warned Sirius that if he didn't start showing up to class on time, he was going to be in detention for a month, then he would never get to see his precious girlfriend. After that, he started to show up to class on time, but still spent all his free time with Lauren.  
  
That night, James went down to the library at seven o'clock. It was pretty empty, apart from a few nerds that spent all of their time there. James groaned as he past Sirius and Lauren, making out behind a shelf of potion books. When he spotted Lily, he hurried over to her, and at the same time, Madam Pince, the vulture-like librarian spotted Sirius and Lauren. She practically ran over to the shelf of books and started yelling to them about the indecency of showing public displays of affection, and how rude it was to cause such a scene when people were trying to study. By the time she was done yelling at them, she had screamed herself hoarse, so she couldn't even tell them get out. Luckily they had gotten the hint and fled, while the few people in the library stared.  
  
Lily and James burst out laughing, but suddenly shut up when Madam Pince shot an evil look their way. Then Lily got down to business starting to explain the movements and pronunciation they had learned. After she was finished explaining and James finally understood it, they began to talk. They told each other about their week, and reminisced about old times. They laughed and chatted for two and a half hours. It was perfect, giving them a chance to fill the other in on everything that was going on in their lives. At nine-thirty, the library closed and Madam Pince kicked everyone out, still fuming about Sirius and Lauren. Lily and James promised to meet each other again next week at the same time. They walked back up to the common room together, Lily content that something stayed the same, like her relationship with James. It was very reassuring that some things never change.  
  
  
Authors note: Ok first things first. Sorry my chapters have been so short. I promise that in the new year, they will be longer. Also, I promise they will go into a little more detail. I have kinda been skipping details and that makes my story suck. Alrighty, with that being said, I can go on with my thanks yous:  
  
Kitty: Ok, I will. Thanks.  
  
Ti: I will, don't worry. I'm not quite sure when you come in, but it will be soon, I think. Also, Remus and the others are in the same year, so the Whomping Willow would have been planted their first year.   
  
Musicizdbest: Thank you, I think I will.  
  
Katrina: Thank you so much, you have been so nice and so helpful with this fic (and Daily Nightly, and the other one I'm working on).   
  
My other Readers: REVIEW!!!!!!!! Have you noticed how I thank everyone who reviews? If you review, I'll thank you too. If you've gotten this far and haven't gotten the hint, you're crazy (Not to sound mean, but you are).  
  
EVERYONE: Thank you for reading, and reviewing (If you have). If you have any ideas, (and I need ideas desperately) e-mail them to me PLEASE! Also I think that in the new year, each week if I don't get three new reviews after each chapter, I won't post. So remember that, you-who-doesn't-review: By not reviewing, you're making everyone suffer. Try having that on you conscience for awhile. Also, read my other fic, Daily, Nightly And Ever So Rightly and tell me what you think. (That's another hint to review, in case you couldn't tell). Another thing, if you want to be a character in this story, review and tell me about yourself. Chances are I'll put you in. One more thing: I'm writing another fic about Ron and trying to decide whether I should post it or not. Tell me if you want to read it, and we'll see if I post it or not.  
  
Also, one more thing. Seeing how I get out of school for break on Friday, I'll only post one chapter during the holiday break. So it will either be on Christmas Eve or the week after that. Whatever Katrina chooses is what will happen. That, or she might not post it at all. Ooooooo that would suck for all you people, (especially if you are one of those crazy people who don't review.)  
  
So until Later, Happy reading and Happy Holidays! 


End file.
